


what deja vu can do

by hyengold



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Reunions, delinquent?hyunjin, i'm not sure what else to tag um, idk what this is lol, police cadet!seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyengold/pseuds/hyengold
Summary: Seungmin just wanted his coffee. Instead, he gets his life tilted left, right, upside down... and into the perspective that he once had it in.





	what deja vu can do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celestialparadox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialparadox/gifts).

> hey guys! so, uh, this was,, a fic that i was working on and kind of . gave up on a long time ago. 
> 
> still, i brought it back because lately all i've been able to think of are dark plots and my baby yas here deserves only the fluffiest of fics for her birthday >:( speaking of which, this is one of the Only times i've been able to give a gift on time, so yas, i hope you know you're special, and you are, and this is totally not because you said i definitely wouldn't be able to remember your birthday. i put it in my phone calendar, fight me. ok but seriously i really wanna thank you so much for putting up with my rambles about stray kids and about daily life in general, even though we live oceans apart and you probably have no idea what i'm even referencing sometimes. you never fail to make me laugh and i'm endlessly grateful to the support you give me, even if it's just through text. i'm honestly just really glad i decided to be brave and yeet into ur dms one fine day last year. speaking of which, it's almost a year since we first spoke to each other! and people say online friendships can't be maintained >:D
> 
> anyways, i hope you have a smashing birthday and halloween, because everyone loves spoopy season :") i love you!

All Seungmin wants is some nice coffee to wake his sleep-clogged system up. It’s normal. It’s completely socially acceptable. It’s just another day in the life of an average citizen.

What Seungmin  _ gets _ is a roller coaster: something that throws his world sideways, the upside down, then back upright, leaving him dizzy, disoriented, not knowing which way is left or right, and the slightest bit sick. He wants a refund. He doesn’t even like actual roller coasters.

Too bad life is a free-for-all.

It happens like this: Seungmin’s waiting amongst a scattered crowd of bleary-eyed morning-goers waiting around the collection counter. All eyes are glued to some form of digital screen. Ears are only perked when that certain name is called, unless they’re distracted by rhythms and tunes fed directly into them by seclusive headphones. Seungmin is an exception, although he tries not to be. Sure, his own hearing’s taken up by the wonderful chords and harmonies of his all-time favourite band, Day6, but his eyes are wide and alert, well, as wide and alert as they  _ can _ be and 7.06am in the morning. His shift starts in fifty-four minutes, he has to reach in thirty-seven, he reminds himself. No, wait, thirty-nine. Stupid morning daze.

His eyes passively follow the hands of the barista at the counter as they push another drink to a typical sporty woman in skintight yoga pants and neon track shoes, the type to take a morning jog at this godforsaken hour, probably single and in business. (Why would  _ she _ need a drink, he would wonder, but coffee’s coffee, and it’s not only a terribly addictive necessity in people’s daily lives but also a fine culinary art that’s meant to be savoured.) His contacts help him see that the name inscribed on the tag is “Lee Minho”. Common name. Could be good or bad news, depending on what his agenda is. Seungmin suspects his hyperactive imagination’s overreacting, as usual.

The tide of people around him shifts lazily. Seungmin’s eyes track every movement, not even registering half of what he sees. But one person in particular catches his eye.

Shiny leather jacket and overall dark clothing (warning bells go off in his head); messy hair, evidently uncared for and ungroomed, although it shines softly in the artificial light (those warning bells get louder); not one, but  _ several _ piercings in the earlobe he can see, one holding a black cross stud, another supporting two silver chains, one dangles down near his shoulder, the other loops back up to connect with his helix (Seungmin winces in phantom pain when he sees the sheer amount of piercings, as well as the near-blaring in his mind); and then… a sole silver ring,  _ looping around the bottom lip  _ (Seungmin wants to book it right out of there right then and there, if only to escape the fire alarm-esque ringing that’s not stopping until he  _ gets out _ ).

Then the person shifts his stance, and the bells halt. In fact, all of Seungmin’s thoughts halt, and there’s a slight domino effect of the follow-up thoughts crashing into his original thoughts, and  _ those _ follow-ups ramming right into them, and there’s absolute chaos in his brain, and Seungmin feels like he needs to reboot his system. (Turn it off then turn it on again, always works. Right?)

He stands there, frozen, for a good ten seconds before he blinks sense back into his mind and starts to re-hear Jae rasping to “What Can I Say”’s cutesy tones.

Why did his brain suddenly crash like that? It was like a moment of deja vu for him, the uncanny feeling that he’d  _ been here before, but he can’t  _ ** _remember, where has he seen this before_ ** striking his mind devastatingly lightning fast and stunning him witless, fumbling around blindly for the source of the sense of familiarity that hit him and left just as it came. It unnerved and unsettled him down to his very bone, how strongly it appeared.

_ “Kim Seungmin?” _ The volume at which his name’s yelled startles him, and abashedly he yanks one earpiece out while dashing forward to fetch his drink. His tries to apologise with a polite bow and a sheepish smile, but Lee Minho’s shooting him a look and already spinning away to complete the next order. Seungmin’s shoulders feel the burden of the burning gazes on his back, and he quickly turns around to get out of the inadvertent spotlight as soon as possible. He’s almost to the door when something prompts him to look to his right.

Piercing eyes, framed by pierced ears and lip stare right back at him. There’s something so striking about that gaze, that face, it niggles something at the back of Seungmin’s mind and tells him that this is great, this is extremely satisfactory. Seungmin whips his gaze away determinedly towards the sidewalk and rushes off, trying to ignore the maddening gap in his memories he’s  _ sure _ that image fits into.

* * *

Seungmin tells himself it’s a one-time thing. Deja vu’s always a one-time thing. There’s no way that this will happen again, just like there’s no way he’ll be bombed by a passing pigeon. (He’s  _ seen _ it happen before though, it just convinced him more that he  _ never _ wants that to happen to him, ever. Now he ducks slightly whenever any avian flies overhead. Totally foolproof.)

That’s why his pace falters when he sees a harsh but familiar glint in the corner of his eye as he pushes the left swinging glass door open.

_ Eomma, why? _ He wails silently in his mind. In his fate-stricken state he half expects his mother, or perhaps the deity version of her to descend down from the heavens and tell him that  _ this is just something fun we’re doing today, now be a good boy and play along _ .

Seungmin doesn’t  _ want _ to play along. He wants to yell, stomp his foot and throw a tantrum, and maybe the nearest flippable piece of furniture. But he doesn’t. He grits his teeth, and  _ plays along _ .

Besides, it’s not like he’s going to have actual interactions, right? He can just stand there and play ignoramus. Judging from the customer density, his drink should take approximately less than five min-

“E-excuse me?”

Seungmin really should stop getting his hopes up.

He feels his thoughts wedge themselves between two options: turn around and find out exactly why that face looks so vexingly familiar, or do absolutely nothing in hopes that just like a fly, it will go away.

Indecision, by default, makes him choose the second option. Before he can consider further, there’s a tapping that he can feel on his shoulder through his uniform that he most definitely cannot treat like a buzzing fly. And so he braces himself and does a one-eighty, preparing for Social Interaction.

No amount of mental sandbagging can stop the onslaught of craziness that gaze unleashes in Seungmin’s mindscape.

Narrow, downturned eyes holding bright, too-curious dark green orbs (something cringes in the back of Seungmin’s mind, this doesn’t seem right); below a defined nose bridge a rounded button nose, the sole leftover of childhood days long gone (personally, Seungmin thinks it’s kind of cute); carefully coiffed yet carelessly controlled strands of dark brown hair, splitting on the right side and arching to form a wave across a broad, pale expanse (it impresses Seungmin because when he tried to do the same thing, at a cousin’s wedding once, he looked as stiffly prim as a posh Western butler); pursed, purposeful, blood-blushed lips, the bottom lip very visible from the half-open inquiring position it’s in (Seungmin’s mind brushes over that).

“Hi,” those lips state hesitantly, mouthing nervously over the syllables and almost immediately a tongue flicks forward to brush them. “You- you’re Kim Seungmin, right?”

Seungmin nods. His eyes are still lingering on his facial features, scanning and rescanning for a reason why it twinges recognition in his memory. He’s very bad at remembering faces. They slip through the pitifully gaping holes in his visual recollection, lost forever to the tenebrous void, never to return.

(Life is ironic, isn’t it? Turns out faces do return, just not in the way Seungmin expected.)

“Have you lived in Los Angeles before?” the person continues. Something shifts and shakes in the back of Seungmin’s mind: this person knows him. Is that a good or bad thing? What’s his agenda? What does that mean for Seungmin, especially with such a… rebellious exterior?

He remembers he has to reply back.

“Yes,” he says softly, resigning and establishing eye contact with him. Maybe it’s the contacts that throw him off. He decides to just go for it. “We’ve met before, haven’t we.” It’s not a question, it’s a deadpan statement. It’s a definitive acknowledgement of the hints the other’s been throwing by starting the conversation.

The person nods back eagerly, eyes wide and eager from obvious relief. “Yes! Yeah, I think so. I’m Hwang Hyunjin. Do you remember me?”

Those three syllables alone forces the floodgates to swing open and let a wild, vivid myriad of memories take over Seungmin’s vision.

* * *

First day at preschool. Seungmin, a quiet, shy boy, who only wanted to collect baseball cards and entertain himself with bits and bobs of Lego bricks. Teacher Kwon spotted him all alone, fiddling with a small nonsensical multicolour Lego structure he had built from scratch, and guided him over to his hand-holding partner for the field trip to the zoo. “This is Hyunjin,” she told Seungmin. “You need to look after him and make sure you always stay together, okay?” Seungmin nodded and said a quiet “okay” in return. She gently lifted their hands up to link them together. Hyunjin, whose hair was super messy and face full of energetic curiosity, looked down at their hands and swung then around a bit. Seungmin felt his feet rocking a little and he pulled back the slightest in resistance. To his surprise, Hyunjin stopped, and swivelled his head around to look at everything else.

Then Teacher Kwon spotted Seungmin’s Lego creation. Her face wrinkled in apology. “Seungmin-ah, I’m afraid we can’t bring this to the zoo.”

Seungmin made an unhappy face and yanked the toy away from Teacher Kwon’s grabbing hands. “No, I want to keep it!” Hesitation flashed on his face before he tacked on a softer, “Please?”

Teacher Kwon still shook her head. “No, Seungmin-ah, the Lego toy has to stay here. What if you lost it?”

“Would it get eaten by a lion?” Hyunjin chimed in without warning, apparently done with his observations with the surrounding, which in all honesty wasn’t much to entertain in the first place, seeing that similar scenarios of teachers coaxing children together were playing out around them.

Teacher Kwon nodded her head earnestly. “Yes, yes it would. I don’t think you want your Lego to be eaten up, do you Seungmin?”

Seungmin shook his head. “No, Teacher Kwon.” He looked down at the toy he still gripped tightly onto. He lifted it up for Teacher Kwon to take. “Please look after it, I’ve been making it all day.”

A bright smile lit up Teacher Kwon’s face as she gratefully pried it out of Seungmin’s fingers. “Thank you, Seungmin-ah. I’m very proud of you.”

Seungmin watched on sadly as Teacher Kwon straightened from her squatting position to return the Lego structure back to the play area. Hyunjin watched with him, eyes bright and attentive. “It’s okay,” he suddenly said, making Seungmin turn his head to look at him curiously. Hyunjin grins at him and holds up their linked hands, still clasping together even as other paired kids start to drift apart. “I’ll teach you a game,” he said excitedly.

Seungmin blinked. “Yeah?”

Hyunjin nodded. “Yeah! You just gotta-” He makes a scissors sign with his hands. “-play rock paper scissors-” He grabs Seungmin’s free hand and slowly forces it open into a paper. “-and when you lose-” Hyunjin’s free hand darts forward and gently pokes Seungmin’s side. “-you get to poke the other person.”

Seungmin remained unconvinced. “Isn’t that just rock paper scissors?” he questioned.

“Well, yeah,” Hyunjin conceded. “But my hyung says it’s more fun this way! Like, there’s something at… at risk? I forgot the word.”

Seungmin heard his eomma say that word before, when she was talking to his father at the dining table about adult things. It had been accompanied with words like “change”, “new”, “move” and “afraid”. Well, if it was an adult thing, it must be cool, Seungmin decided. So he agreed to play with Hyunjin. They ended up giggling the entire trip on the bus until Teacher Moon shushed them so they wouldn’t disturb other visitors.

A few years down the road and a small growth spurt later, Seungmin, ten years old, shouldering his backpack and a never-constant shifting view of the world (both metaphorically and literally; he had shot up quite a bit), ran silently up to his target, sneakers light as cat steps on the pavement, back bent and ready to pounce. He rushed forward…

“Ah!” Hyunjin’s startled cry pierced the brittle cold winter air as his body doubled over from the force of the impact of an upper body against his own. Seungmin was unrelenting in his headlock, even with Hyunjin twisting and turning and struggling against his trap. Being taller really did have its perks.

“Seungmin!” Hyunjin whined, finally giving up and going limp. Before Seungmin could tighten his hold once more, his arms were forced apart as Hyunjin twirled smoothly out of his reach, spinning to a stop to face him for the first time since the encounter with a smirk on his face. Curse him and his fancy football footwork.

“Darn it, Hyunjinnie,” Seungmin complained, “you’re no fun.”

Hyunjin spluttered incredulously in reply. “ _ I’m _ no fun? You’re the one who wanted to strangle me!”

In the biting cold Seungmin couldn’t be bothered to think of a clever retort, so he just shrugged.

“Gosh, this kid,” Hyunjin muttered, before falling in step with Seungmin’s own plodding ones. “And I can  _ say _ that, by the way, because I’m older than you.”

“By just six months,” Seungmin snorted. They had been through this argument countless times before, but Hyunjin never grew tired of poking fun at Seungmin with it.

“And six months is a lot!” Hyunjin riposted smugly. “I’m half a year older than you. That’s gotta count for something.”

“I’ll tell you what counts,” Seungmin said. “Me, counting the days until I can successfully shut you up and get some well-deserved peace.”

Even though Seungmin wasn’t looking at him, he  _ knew _ that Hyunjin was pulling a face, the shameless boy. “You love me.”

Seungmin didn’t reply.

A small silence passed between the two before Hyunjin spoke up again. “I want ice cream.”

Seungmin continued walking, facial expression unchanged. Unfazed, Hyunjin repeated, “Minnie, I want ice cream.”

In the corner of his eye Seungmin spotted the bright-coloured cheery flashes of a large LED ice cream, hanging in front of a shophouse a distance ahead of them. He supposed that’s what awakened Hyunjin’s sudden craving. “In this kind of cold weather?” Seungmin said disbelievingly. “Your mom will kill you once you fall sick.”

“Well, what if it’s warm?” Hyunjin pressed on. “Then it’ll be ice cream soup! I won’t fall sick!”

Seungmin was pretty sure that wasn’t how it worked, and voiced such thoughts, but Hyunjin, being Hyunjin, was insistent and grabbed Seungmin’s wrist in a bid to drag him to the store. Seungmin stumbled a little but otherwise complied; over the years, he learned that what Hyunjin wanted, Hyunjin got. Somehow, one way or another. Seungmin didn’t want to deal with the “another” way.

So two red-faced, wild-haired elementary school boys dashed into the ice cream store, waking up the dozing employee at the counter. When one of them, the smaller one, asked if they had a microwave to heat up the ice cream, the employee looked so dumbfounded the taller one had to hide his snickers behind his free hand, the other one still held hostage by the shorter one. And of course, as expected because they were in an  _ ice cream _ store,  _ please _ , the employee replied that there were no microwaves present anywhere in the vicinity. (Which was a lie, there  _ was _ one in the back room for instant ramyeons and packet hot chocolates, but no way she was going to go through all that hassle for some stupid child’s experiment.) “It’s alright,” the shorter one claimed, turning and shuffling away, “it was a stupid idea anyway.”

It turned out, however, that Seungmin, being stingy and smart with his money (unlike a certain impulsive Black-Friday-shopper-equivalent Hwang Hyunjin), had just enough for one small cup in his pocket. While Hyunjin released his long-suffering wrist and walked his march of disappointment towards the exit, Seungmin stayed behind and pulled out the coins, quietly asking for a double chocolate in a cup and two spoons.

Hyunjin’s eyes lit up like Christmas lights when Seungmin wordlessly nudged him and presented him with the frozen treat. The two decided to take a rest at a nearby public bench, carefully sticking to the wooden planks and avoiding the frostbite-inducing, heat-sucking metal armrests, and shared the small scoop between them. (Afterwards, Seungmin suspected the scoop was bigger than it should have been, because it took them a good five minutes to finish everything.)

Fast forward two more years, and Seungmin never thought his heart could be any heavier than it was in that moment. It was 11pm,  _ way _ past his bedtime, but he didn’t care, and neither did the boy pressed against his side despite the sticky summer air. Seungmin sighed and closed his eyes, willing the tingling in his nose to just stay as tingling, because there’s no way that he’ll cry, because that would make Hyunjin, the emotional creature that he was, start to cry too, and Seungmin did  _ not _ want their last night together to end in tears. Mostly because once they started, he didn’t know if they’d be able to stop.

They’d cry a river, he thought, and his overactive, over-prepared mind immediately summoned up the English translation of it, shoving the vision of the confusing letters, accompanied by a babyish two-dimensional watercolour depiction of it, into his mind. He squeezed his eyes shut. No crying.

Hyunjin shifted and hugged the pillow tighter. “‘M really gonna miss you,” he murmured.

Seungmin let out a shaky breath. There was  _ so much _ in that statement that had been left unsaid. He was going to miss Hyunjin so (Eomma, please forgive him)  _ fucking _ much. They had always been with each other, ever since preschool and because they lived near each other the same elementary school too. Even when they had been in different classes, as had been the case since third grade, they would always, without fail, meet up with each other, unless one of them had after-school activities. Seungmin always begged his parents to let him spectate at Hyunjin’s football matches and dance recitals, Hyunjin would sneak out to watch Seungmin’s baseball games and choir performances. Hyunjin was the unabashedly loud to Seungmin’s careful quiet, the outgoing to Seungmin’s reclusiveness, the speaking thinker to Seungmin’s quiet contemplations. Without realising it, Hyunjin had unwittingly become such an integral part of Seungmin’s life, and without the boy beside him, breathing and laughing and saying stupid things, Seungmin didn’t know whether or not he would be able to stop himself from going crazy.

Heck, so many long-established things of Seungmin’s life would soon be gone for… who knows how long. His walls had already been stripped bare of all personal touches, the only thing left a pale teal layer of paint covering it. No more baseball or Day6 posters (gifts from family and Hyunjin), no more messy artworks (most messed up some way or another by Hyunjin), no more embarrassing childhood photos (at least half of them had Hyunjin’s bright grin captured in the ink). All of it, neatly packed away into cardboard boxes and labelled ‘Seungmin’s room”, even though it was so much more than just that. And there were the places… that was the worst part. No more ambient school hallways with pleasant Korean morning chatter filling the crisp, cool air (and conversations with an adorably half-alert Hyunjin), no more weekend shopping mall raids and darting as fast as possible around copper-haired ajummas and crashing into the occasional child (often ending up in Seungmin with candy in his pocket and Hyunjin with a bag of chips and a can of soda), no more spontaneous visits to Hyunjin’s messy-beyond-belief bedroom for anything from escaping exam stress to freaking out over Day6’s new song (it was just as much a home to Seungmin as his own house). It was his entire life story, everything that had shaped and molded him into his present, very much reluctant self. And he was leaving a gaping, neverending void in its continuation, by leaving all that he knew, all that was familiar, and  _ home _ to him, and moving a Pacific Ocean away, to a strange, scary foreign land named Los Angeles.

(He had pleaded with his father to  _ don’t go _ , to  _ continue having a happy life here _ . His father had shaken his head dejectedly as he watched the spark of hope die in his son’s twelve-year-old eyes.  _ They had to _ , he had tried to explain, _ he had been refusing the offer for years, so that Seungmin could have a happy childhood here, but circumstances had changed and he had no choice to move or to lose his job and, because of stiff rising competition, his only stable source of income. _ And moving in with Hyunjin and staying with him instead had been vetoed immediately.  _ He didn’t know how long they would be away _ , Seungmin’s father once again had tried to justify to a boy desperate to the verge of tears,  _ They would be too concerned with Seungmin’s safety staying in a non-relative’s house at such a young age, and all the major decisions he would have to make in his life, especially about education.  _ Seungmin had hissed back then, with bitterness and contempt clear as day in his voice, that he’d rather they had gone to America when he had been younger, than move now, when he had a  _ home _ here, and have them to do  _ this _ to him. After that, he turned on his heel and stormed to his room, leaving his parents to watch his retreating back with a heavy, sinking disappointment in their eyes, that they couldn’t have provided a better life for Seungmin to live.)

Seungmin decided then: it was now or never. He turned and buried his face in Hyunjin’s neck, something he wouldn’t be caught dead doing in any other situation, and tried to memorise the familiar warmth that radiated from him and cling onto it for dear life, fearing that he would forget all-too-soon, what being with Hyunjin was like. He felt the other quivering under his nose, and knew that Hyunjin was struggling to keep the tears in too. He had always been the more sentimental one.

Seungmin wished, so bad, for the clock to stop and let him and Hyunjin stay like this longer. It was hours until he had to get up and leave for his noon flight, but it seemed too short, too little, he needed  _ more _ time. (All the time in the world was not enough for him, knowing that he was going to lose his entire existence, all that he had known and lived and breathed, in less than a day.) For a few hopeless seconds, he let his delusions take over, let himself believe that this moment would last forever, he wasn’t going to lose this life after all, he would wake up the next morning for his usual meet-up with Hyunjin to complete their homework then eat lunch together at the shopping mall and laugh without a care in the world-

Except Hyunjin was here. For the last time.

Seungmin felt something inside him crack and shatter to smithereens, and the dam broke.

* * *

They’re just flashes, barely visible frames of a film that hasn’t been assembled yet, more splashes of color than anything else that he can’t snatch from the netherworld and restore to its original detail, but that doesn’t stop the emotions from dumping themselves onto Seungmin like one big trash bag full of forlorn forgotten promises and what feels a lot like the betrayal of an abandoned home. He looks up ( _ up! _ ) at the man before him, twenty years of age, peering at him with those strange green eyes. They don’t hold the same light that those brown eyes underneath them would. And yet, that smile, that irritating smile that always stretched too far across his face… Seungmin could never forget that, even with the silver ring sticking out like an uninvited guest (please find the nearest exit and never loop a single round into this innocent, precious body again, or Seungmin will actually hurl you into the Han River and make sure you wash out as far as the Titanic shipwreck to be discovered by divers as some sort of rusty useless metal ring, thank you).

Seungmin wants to do many things at once. He wants to scream, shout, jump, cry, thank the heavens above for blessing him with this rare, blue-moon fortune of the return of his best friend, the strongest link to all his old, pre-LA memories, the laughter-filled, cosy, warm life before his new, refurbished, flashy, glaring life in the land of the American Dream. He wants to gather this stupidly taller-than-himself person into a bone crushing hug and never let go. At the same time, he wants to yank this man by his pierced ear (but of course not pull the piercing out, that would be too much even for Seungmin) straight to his flat, dump him as unceremoniously as possible onto the couch and demand a detailed, word-for-word answer about what the  _ hell _ happened to him and where he can find the old, whole-skinned, brown-eyed Hyunjin. The one that he remembers. Not this complete stranger in front of him.

Despite all the urges and prompts in his head, telling him to love him, telling him to hate him, telling him to just run away like a goat would do in this situation, the first thing he does is open his mouth, and say:

“Dumbass.”

And Hwang Hyunjin, staying true to his new title, grins so widely at Seungmin that his old neighbours in LA can probably see the gleam.

* * *

_ 7.16am _

[Unknown]: hi :)

_ Add Unknown to contacts? _

_ yes _ _ no _

_ Contact name: Hyunjinnie _ |

_ Contact name: Hyunji _ |

_ Contact name: H _ |

_ Contact name: Dumbass _

_ Saved _  
  


_ 8.23am _

[Me]: i’m really sorry I couldn’t stay longer

[Dumbass]: it’s alright!

[Dumbass]: it’s good to know you’re doing well

[Me]: *looks at unread case files and miles of unscrolled regulations*

[Me]: yep, doing great!

[Me]: but good to see you haven’t run yourself into the dust yet too

[Dumbass]: you clearly haven’t lost your mean sense of humour either -_-

[Me]: all in a day’s work, hyunjinnie

_ 8.25am _

[Dumbass]: i think we should call each other

[Dumbass]: it’s not enough to text you

[Dumbass]: i still can’t believe you’re actually here

[Dumbass]: like... HERE here

[Dumbass]: you get what i mean

[Me]: no i don’t

[Me]: i’m right here alive and breathing what are you talking about

[Dumbass]: You Know What I Mean

[Dumbass]: meanie

[Me]: :)

[Dumbass]: anyways

[Dumbass]: you won’t get kicked out for talking to an old friend of yours, right??

[Dumbass]: i mean sure it’s police but

[Me]: probably just gonna get chewed out by my superiors

[Me]: i don’t have anything too urgent on today though

[Me]: but if i do get into trouble

[Me]: i will find you

[Me]: and i will twist your wrist so hard you’ll never be able to pick up a pair of chopsticks without dropping them thrice

[Dumbass]: hey watch it midget

[Dumbass]: oh god i still can’t believe i’m tALLER THAN YOU

[Dumbass]: this is a dream come true

[Me]: shut it long legs

[Me]: you’re still dumb no matter your height so there

[Dumbass]: all i ask for is some love is that too much to ask for

[Me]: yes.

[Me]: now are you gonna call or not

_ Dumbass is calling… _

_ Accept? _

_ yes  _ _ no _

[Dumbass]: oI

[Me]: :))

_ Calling Dumbass… _

_ Dialling… _

_ Dialling… _

_ Call lasted for: 70:54 min _

**Author's Note:**

> ok, so, as you can see, hyunjin's lip ring may have had a small part to play in this fic. i'm not entire sure how good the fic is,, there isn't much ship action either tbh i was planning to write more but Oh Well There Goes That
> 
> uhh anyways, happy late birthday to One (1) National Geographic star Lee Minho, even though ur insta reveals no ugly unglams of you i trust that you're still healthy and happy and hopefully resting before your big comeback! i hope you remember that no matter who criticises you, stay will always have your wonderful, quirky back. i hope you had a good one, minho <3
> 
> [twt if you wanna](https://twitter.com/arbitrarilyskz)


End file.
